Saving us
by Gadwf
Summary: "Je t'aime, Eren. Je t'aime. Mais toi?" Dans sa poitrine, Levi pouvait sentir une plaie béante se former, s'élargissant douloureusement tandis que ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas. Pourquoi se brisaient-ils le cœur ainsi, tournant autour de ces mêmes questions sans réponses, jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aurore? OS basé sur "Saving Us" de Serj Tankian. Ereri.


Salut les gens!

Voici un (très) court OS sur Ereri, car ils sont nés pour s'aimer (avec Armin et Jean aussi, mais ce serait bizarre si je les mettais tous ensemble). Cependant ne vous attendez pas à des discours hyper mignons. Non, il y a de l'amour, c'est sûr, mais... Cette scène me tenait réellement à cœur car elle est inspirée de souvenirs, et qu'elle est aussi basée sur la chanson "Saving us" de Serj Tankian, qui passait en boucle lorsque je l'ai écrite. Les paroles sont vraiment magnifiques, et sa voix est juste...Woah. (Pour ceux à qui ça parlerait plus, c'est le chanteur principal de System of a Down).

Bref. Si vous pouvez, écoutez la pendant la lecture, car elle est vraiment bien. Enjoy!

.

.

.

La chaleur était étouffante, et malgré la brise légère qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres en agitant furieusement les rideaux, Levi suffoquait. A travers les pans de tissu, il parvenait à distinguer la voute céleste ténébreuse et dépourvue d'étoiles. La lune s'élevait, d'une pâleur maladive, éclairant faiblement les rues désertes. Il frissonna. La brise glaçait son corps en sueur ; ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son front humide.

Et à ses côtés, Eren continuait son monologue, sa voix se brisant sur certaines phrases. Levi ne parvenait plus à croiser ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et son regard restait perdu au dehors, dans les toitures d'ardoise et les appartements inanimés qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

-Levi, tu m'écoute ?

Sa voix était sourde, étreinte par des sanglots qui menaçaient de nouveau d'éclater. Les yeux du plus vieux s'humidifièrent encore, et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Non, il ne l'écoutait plus, il ne pouvait plus. Pourquoi se déchiraient-ils le cœur ainsi, pourquoi tournaient-ils toujours autour des mêmes questions ? Il soupira et passa son poignet contre son front avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

-Levi, réponds moi, continuait Eren. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne sais plus… Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. Je ne _contrôle_ plus.

Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard, alors il serra lamentablement ses mèches humides entre ses poings. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, à maîtriser ses émotions, ses expressions. Il semblait avoir régressé, être redevenu l'adolescent dépassé par ses sentiments. Face à Eren, il perdait tous ses moyens. Alors, était-ce cela, _l'amour_ ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne parvenait plus à garder ses expressions froides et indifférentes, cédant au sourire qui se figeait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voyait le plus jeune? Il aurait souhaité le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer et ne plus jamais le relâcher de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Mais il sentait ses forces le quitter.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur des larmes naissantes et il sentit son cœur prêt à exploser lorsque la voix d'Eren se déchira en l'interpellant de nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, à se briser le cœur, à se détruire ? Ne s'aimaient-ils pas ?

Le brun s'était tut, laissant derrière ses complaintes un silence terriblement lourd et Levi inspira difficilement. Dehors, le grondement des roues d'une voiture contre le pavé résonna. Dehors, son regard s'y était de nouveau perdu. Des minutes passèrent, et aucun ne bougea. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, à retourner ces questions sans réponses, jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aurore ?

-Eren, il n'y a plus de réponses, tu vois ? commença enfin Levi.

Il tenta de tourner son visage vers le brun, mais ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Ses lèvres relevées en un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant et assuré sonnaient terriblement fausses. Mais il continua, et serra ses paumes tremblantes :

-Je t'aime, Eren je t'aime. Mais toi ?

Sa voix se cassa au dernier mot et brusquement ses larmes débordèrent, roulèrent sur ses joues avant d'inonder ses mâchoires. Il détourna son visage pour laisser sa peine éclater silencieusement à l'abri du regard du plus jeune, et tira ses cheveux poisseux vers l'arrière. Le gout iodé des pleurs lui emplissait la bouche et il semblait s'étouffer.

Eren se taisait. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer assis sur son tabouret, les traits tirés, son t-shirt trop grand couvrant à peine ses cuisses. Il pouvait le _sentir_, détruit, perdu. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Seulement, Levi était certain de ses sentiments pour le brun, et son silence le blessait ; dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir une plaie béante se former, s'élargissant douloureusement tandis que ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas.

-Levi, je te le redemande, souffla Eren après quelques instants.

Lui demander quoi ? Il avait tout dit. Malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient toujours, le concerné se tourna vers le brun, et planta son regard dans ses orbes vertes.

En réalité, il s'était trompé. Eren était lui aussi dans un état lamentable ; les larmes en séchant avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues blafardes, ses yeux rougis étaient soutenu par de lourdes cernes et ses mains tremblaient au même rythme que sa lèvre inférieure. Son visage tout entier semblait figé dans un masque de douleur.

Oui, Levi aurait voulu l'entouré de ses bras, le cajoler, le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait –Eren le comprenait-il seulement ? Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? Lui-même avait perdu le contrôle, leur relation lui échappait, filait entre ses doigts. Alors il se contenta de répondre.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Erwin.

C'était dit, ça l'avait été assuré des centaines de fois ; pourtant, il ne sentait pas son cadet convaincu.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

_Tu mens, tu mens_ ! semblaient crier le regard d'Eren. Et pourtant c'était vrai, il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui prouver. Mais pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? Jamais il n'aurait pu commettre un pareil acte. Jamais il n'aurait brisé le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

-Eren, pourquoi ? murmura Levi après un instant. Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Tremblant dans la brise qui glaçait sa peau, il inspira difficilement tout en soutenant le regard de l'interpellé. Ce dernier rompit leur contact, baissant la tête et son dos fut soudainement agité de soubresauts. N'y tenant plus, Levi se releva et lentement, il se rapprocha d'Eren, qui avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Il parcourut les deux mètres qui les séparaient, et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils frémirent tous les deux à ce contact.

-Eren, dis-moi, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque et étranglée par les larmes.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, collant leur deux fronts. Le souffle du brun se perdait dans son cou; il repoussa ses mains parcourues de spasmes qui barraient son visage.

Ses prunelles vertes rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes, et il entoura le torse du plus vieux de ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Il cala son visage contre le torse de Levi. Les deux restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le plus âgé savourant la présence d'Eren contre lui. Et pourtant, la plaie ne semblait pas se refermer ; elle lui infligeait le martyr, lacérait son cœur. Un frisson le parcourait, diffusant un étrange sentiment dans tout son être. Leur étreinte ne paraissait pas comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu partager, non, Levi _sentait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme l'ultime fois qu'il pourrait serrer le brun contre lui. Et le sentiment qui l'agitait, il le reconnaissait maintenant. C'était l'angoisse de voir l'autre partir.

Levi déglutit difficilement, et plongea son visage dans la chevelure du garçon. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour. Comment une personne comme Eren, aussi innocente, extravertie, aurait pu rester avec lui ? Il était plus vieux, déjà lassé de la vie, ne parvenait pas à ôter son masque glacial. Ils étaient la nuit et le jour, qui se battaient sans cesse pour exister. Levi avait comme l'impression qu'il avait gâché la jeunesse d'Eren, le plongeant directement dans ses problèmes d'adultes, les vraies décisions. Ils avaient été si naïfs, de croire à tout cela. Et la plaie le rongeait lentement.

-Je ne sais plus, finit par dire le brun avec un mouvement de recul.

Levi desserra son étreinte, et Eren, libéré, leva de nouveau son visage vers lui, plongeant son regard embué dans le sien. Ses disques d'émeraudes étaient noyés dans la tristesse et l'incertitude, et ses larmes séchées avaient collé ses cils fébriles. Levi s'aperçut que les siennes s'étaient-elles-aussi taries. Il l'aimait, ce garçon, il l'aimait comme un fou. Il était douloureusement ancré en lui, dans chaque parcelle de son être. Il avait rallumé une lueur qui semblait s'être éteinte à jamais.

Alors, il baisa doucement son front, du bout des lèvres, et s'écarta lentement.

-Levi, murmura le plus jeune. Levi, je suis tellement désolé.

Il prit du recul à son tour. Un, puis deux pas. Son regard soutenait celui du plus vieux qui s'était appuyé contre le tabouret, le regard fiévreux.

-J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Levi acquiesça, ferma les yeux. Il n'entendit pas Eren traverser l'appartement et se rhabiller. Il ne sentait que la morsure de la nuit qui se rafraichissait et la douleur qui lui tailladait les entrailles.

Et soudainement, la porte d'entrée claqua et seule son absence amère persistait.

De nouveau, Levi pleura, adossé lamentablement au mur, laissant sa peine éclater bruyamment. Ses larmes –il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse en verser tant- l'étranglait, dévalaient ses mâchoires, se mêlaient à la sueur.

Ils avaient besoin de rire, de crier, de se réchauffer. Ils avaient besoin de s'aimer, mais Eren, l'aimait-il encore ? Il les avait démolis, fauchés. Levi se laissa glisser contre la paroi rugueuse, et étala ses jambes alourdies par le manque de sommeil contre le sol. Il était comme anesthésié par la douleur qui ne finissait plus –la ressentait-il encore ?- et par les pensées qui n'achevait pas leur course, s'emmêlant avec les autres. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'absence d'Eren.

Levi voulait le revoir, les larmes n'en finissaient pas, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il voulait se perdre dans ses océans de jade. Il voulait lui être tout entier. L'homme poussa un long râle. Quel putain d'égoïste il faisait. Le brun n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait réfléchir ? Levi se surpris à abattre rageusement son poing sur le sol. Ses phalanges craquèrent, et il poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Il s'en voulait, terriblement, de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il appuya sa nuque contre le mur et abaissa ses paupières. Dehors, des voix résonnèrent, mais Eren devait être loin, maintenant. Il s'en voulait pour toutes ces fois où il avait oublié leur rendez-vous, pour toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas été présent. Il s'en voulait pour tout, enfonçait ses doigts tordus dans le tapis, empoignait ses mèches et les tirait rageusement en arrière. Il s'en voulait d'avoir passé autant de temps avec son supérieur, Erwin, au point qu'Eren puisse insinuer de telles choses. Malgré lui, l'avait perdu.

Il avait le terrible sentiment que tout était fini, la plaie meurtrissait son corps entier désormais.

Mais, une éternité plus tard, lorsque le bruit d'une clef jouant dans la serrure résonna dans l'appartement et qu'Eren apparut à quelques mètres de lui, tenant entre ses fins doigts les tiges frêles de deux myosotis, il sut que rien n'était à jamais perdu.

.

.

.

_ But you were the one for me,_

_ And now you're going through the door,_

_ When you take that step_

_ I love you baby more and more"_

C'était donc LE passage le plus beau de la chanson, que je n'ai pas réussi à caser. Eh oui, t'as la classe ou tu l'as pas. Pour moi, c'est clair.

Une p'tite review? :3


End file.
